Injection valves are in widespread use, in particular for internal combustion engines where they may be arranged in order to dose fluid into an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine or directly into the combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine.
Injection valves are manufactured in various forms in order to satisfy the various needs for the various combustion engines. Therefore, for example, their length, their diameter, and also various elements of the injection valve being responsible for the way the fluid is dosed may vary in a wide range. In addition to that, injection valves may accommodate an actuator for actuating a needle of the injection valve, which may, for example, be an electromagnetic actuator or a piezoelectric actuator.
In order to enhance the combustion process in view of the creation of unwanted emissions, the respective injection valve may be suited to dose fluids under very high pressures. The pressures may be in the case of a gasoline engine in the range of up to 300 bar and in the case of a diesel engine in the range of more than 2000 bar, for example.
WO 2004/074673 A1 discloses a fuel injector with a movable pin for regulating the fuel flow, an armature and an anti-rebound device interposed between the armature and the pin. The anti-rebound device has a deformable elastic plate which is annular in shape, is connected centrally to the pin and is connected laterally to the armature. The elastic plate comprises through holes permitting fuel passage.